Love Of My Life
by LoveMyFriends
Summary: OneShot, YAOI, Sequel to BxT Had to do something read that story first. You can find it on my profile. Tyson is now a year together with Brooklyn and he's still as happy as ever. Hitoshi has to pick their grandfather up, this means that Broolyn will babys


Sequel to "BxT had to do something"

Author: Bryan is the Best  
Title:  
Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyXboy)  
pairings: Brooklyn/Tyson Kai/Max Bryan/Tala and more but they're not important P

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, because if I did believe me there would be a hell lot more of YAOI P

This story is dedicated to: Lunarhikari because she was the one that wanted another chapter so this story is for her you could say,

"blah,blah,blah" is talking

'blah,blah,blah' is thinking

And I'll begin with the story D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tyson's pov-

So it has been a year now since Brooklyn admitted his love for me. Sure my brother and he still fight and Kai still threads him with things like: "Hurt him and Ill kill you" "Better watch out what you're doing or I'll kill you" "If he ever gets hurt because you weren't there I'll kill you" "If he doesn't want to go all the way don't or I'll kill you"

And the list goes on actually they all end with "I'll kill you" So basically he can't do anything without getting killed.

Sometimes I think Kai is a bit overprotective but that's okay, only sometimes I do get nuts of him, not often but still you'll get nuts too if a person was overprotective of you, make that two I still have an older brother as well.

Speaking of my brother I think he just got home, Good now he can bring me to Brooklyn. Else I have to wait for my grandfather and I rather not step with him in the car, My grandfather can't drive. Oh yes, he has his license and all but… Well… He kind of doesn't watch the road only the things that have absolutely nothing to do with the road, he once fell asleep on the highway and also a time when the lights were red, he fell asleep with the excuse "It took too long". I don't get why nobody took away his license from him.

I'm really lucky that my brother can drive aswell.

-Normal pov-

"HITO!" Tyson yelled running down the stairs, falling in the process only to have Brooklyn catching him "Brook?" Tyson asked staring in his boyfriend's sea-bleu eyes.

"Yes?" Brooklyn asked, putting his loved down "What's up love?"

Tyson blushed he still wasn't uses to Brooklyn calling him love "Well I wanted to aks Hitoshi if he could bring me to you, but well you're already here" Tyson looked around "Where is Hito actually?"

"Away" Was the answer he got and Brooklyn walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"What do you mean 'away'?" Tyson asked following his boyfriend "Brook answer me please"  
"Your grandfather called him, saying his car broke down, only he's on the other end of the country…"  
"Yup! He had a kendo conference or something like that" Tyson Interrupted Brooklyn "Oops sorry" He smiled "It's okay" Brooklyn ruffled Tyson's hair "Anyway Your brother had to pick him up and they won't be back for a couple of day"  
"And Hito asked you to babysit me?" Tyson asked unbelievable."Hell no" Brooklyn said " he asked Kai, Max, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Kenny, Hilary, Ian, Miguel, Mystel, hell even Garland but they said ask Brooklyn, So after asking hundreds of people I think he got nuts and asked me, but with a scowl on his face"

Tyson smiled "I'm glad he asked you" he blushed after saying that.  
Brooklyn hugged the younger boy "Me too"  
"Good" Tyson said "So whatcha wanna do?"  
"um" Brooklyn began "well that's not too hard…"  
"What, what, what, what?" Tyson interrupted ,once again, jumping up and down.  
"Ty-Love stop jumping" Brooklyn said while holding the younger ones shoulders "I was getting to that part"

"Aah" Tyson stopped jumping "Sorry"  
"It's okay" Brooklyn stroked his cheek "I just wanna be with you the whole couple of days that we're together" Tyson's face went as red as a tomato "That… that's… a…goo..good…pla-a-a…n" He stuttered whispering.  
Brooklyn smirked "Good" he swept Tyson in his arm, bridal style, and walked to Tyson's room. Tyson tried to hide the blush, that was still on his face, by burying his head in Brooklyn's chest.

Brooklyn slowly opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind him.

He laid Tyson on the bed and sat on top of his stomach. Slowly he lowered his mouth to Tyson's and their lips met in a nice, sweet, soft kiss.

-----Next morning-----

-Brooklyn's pov-

I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is Ty lying next to me, one of his hands in my hair, the other one resting on my chest, both of his legs between mine, he had a pout on his face and mumbled things like: "Kaaaa-aaai don't do that that's not nice" "Hito, Goddamn Hito that was my Food!"

I had to laugh at the last one, than he said one which surprised me "Yup I love Brooklyn why do you ask, thought you knew"

He loves me?

That's something I never thought would happen, I mean… oh well just forget it. Maybe I should tell him I love him as well.  
I'll tell him as soon as I can

-Normal pov-

Tyson woke up mumbling something about breakfast. When he just wanted to get out of bed he felt someone holding him and staring at him.

Tyson looked at the piercing eyes "You're awake" was the only thing he heard Brooklyn say, before being pulled out of his bed, out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll make you breakfast" Brooklyn began "just sit down, okay?"

Tyson nodded and so Brooklyn began. Tyson watched Brooklyn's ever movement. "What are you gonna make" He asked. "You'll see" was the only answer he got "But Broohhooo-oook" Tyson whined. Brooklyn turned around "Yes something wrong dear Ty" "I wanna know what you're making" "well than you just got to wait don't you think?" "Aaahh puh-lease?" "No Ty, now stay quiet or I'll lock you out of the kitchen"

Tyson nodded and continued watching Brooklyn with a small smile on his face.

----couple of days later---

It was late in the afternoon and Brooklyn and Tyson sat outside. Hitoshi had called saying he would be back today. This saddened Tyson as Brooklyn, it meant they wouldn't spend so much time with each other anymore, only at school and after school but they both had to return home. Tyson to the dojo and Brooklyn to his stupid parents, who didn't like him because he was a boy and they wanted a girl, well could he help his mother couldn't get pregnant any more, not his freakin' fault.

"they are here" Tyson whispered nudging Brooklyn's side. Brooklyn's head shut up "Okay" He whispered back "Well I shall get my stuff than I suppose" Brooklyn slowly stood up and walked away, totally unaware that Tyson wanted to follow him but was stopped by his brother, totally unaware that Hitoshi followed him.

---in Tyson's room---

Brooklyn gathered his clothes and put them in a bag. He had the feeling someone was staring at him, he looked up and saw that he was right. Leaning again the door opening stood Hitoshi Kinomiya.

"What do you want or need?" Brooklyn growled.

"Wanted and needed to talk to you about something" Was his answer, Hitoshi slowly walked in the room, took a chair, put it in front of the bed and sat down on it, while patting at the bed "Come and sit and just listen to what I have to tell"

Brooklyn shrugged and sat down.

"Look I'm still not completely happy with you dating my baby brother but…" Hitoshi began "We know you're not really welcome at your home, or my grandfather knew I didn't, anyway, My grandfather called your parents I couldn't listen so I don't know what happened. I also know we should've been back for days but we had to pick a couple of things up before we came back. Do you know what?"

"No" Brooklyn said "Should I know?"

"No" Hitoshi said "You wouldn't, we picked up your stuff, we put it in a truck and that truck will arrive here tomorrow first thing in the morning"

"That means…"

"That means you'll live here from now on hope you like it" Hitoshi interrupted.

"I love it" Brooklyn began "You know… you and Ty are exactly the same you both have a habit of interrupting people" he smirked.

"It's a talent" was his answer.

They both heard a sound, than a yell and than the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

They looked at each other "TYSON!" and rushed out of the room.

Brooklyn was the first one downstairs "Ty you okay?"

Tyson nodded "yeah I'm just a bit of a klutz" he grinned.

Brooklyn sighed "Yes… indeed you are"

Tyson jumped up and started jumping up and down "Hito told you didn't he?" he asked excited. Brooklyn looked at him boyfriend "what?"

"Hito!" Tyson yelled accusingly "You didn't tell him?"

Hitoshi ignored Tyson and walked to his room "I'm tired Goodnight"

"Well" Tyson began still jumping up and down "You're Going To Live With Me!"

Brooklyn showed a smile "I know"

Tyson jumped in Brooklyn's strong arms "I'm so happy" He whispered in his ear.

"Me too, Ty, Me too" Brooklyn hugged the younger boy and walked to the living room.

"Mister Kinomiya I want to thank you for letting me stay here" Brooklyn said, moving Tyson a bit so he could see the older man.

"Aah No worries homy, It'll all be fine, But dude don't call me mister or anything in that way, makes me sound old. "You are" Tyson whispered.

"Dude you're getting extra training tomorrow" Grandpa Kinomiya said to Tyson

Tyson grumbled and gave a heavy sigh. "But tomorrow's Kai's birthday he expects us there at eight o'clock"

"Well than you better get up real early" Grandpa said and stood up "Well little duded I'm off to bed I also am very tired, Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Brooklyn and Tyson said at the same time.

----Next day---

Brooklyn woke up, but unlike the other mornings, Tyson didn't lay beside him. Then he remembered it Tyson had to train.

He looked at his watch 'seven-thirty already' he thought 'Better get out of bed then' he sighed.

"Yo!" He heard Tyson's grandfather yell "Little dude is in the kitchen eating his breakfast, It ain't no pretty sight maybe you should go and dress yourself for the party" Brooklyn nodded "Okay I will" and once again walked back to the room

He took some clothes he still had at Tyson's place, since the truck with his stuff hadn't come yet.

Once again Brooklyn sighed.

When Tyson and Brooklyn finally arrived at Kai's house it was eight-thirty.

"Sorry we're later" Tyson bowed his head. Kai sighed "Ty you're actually too early" "what!" Tyson began "but you said eight o'clock and it's eight-thirty"

"We're not leaving 'till nine o'clock, I expected you to be late, so…"

"You said it was an hour earlier" Tyson interrupted "Kai how dare you! I could've slept a little longer, eating more breakfast, spending time with Brooklyn, watching telly…" Tyson continued to ramble even when Brooklyn picked him and dragged him inside Kai's house, hell more like mansion but whatever.

"Tyson!" A voice exclaimed "You're early"

Tyson stopped rambling "Well Your boyfriend…" and he told the whole story, including the rambling.

(I'm too lazy too write the whole party so sorry, if you want to read it, send me an email or review and maybe I'll put it in an other chapter)

Tyson looked at the water (you know where he meets Kai for the first time, in the first series as well) and gave a small smile. He leaned against Brooklyn and had to smile at what happened earlier in the evening.

"what are you smiling at?" Brooklyn asked looking at Tyson.

"Nothing special just us" Tyson said snuggling against Brooklyn.

"What about us?" Brooklyn asked holding the younger boy against him.

"just that I love you" Tyson mumbled his face becoming as red as a tomato again.

Brooklyn smiled and thought: 'I should tell him and give him my present'

"Ty" He began "You know I love you right?"

Tyson nodded "yeah why?"

Brooklyn stared at Tyson "I wanna give you something" He took a little present out of the pocket of his jacket "here" he said.

Tyson looked at Brooklyn, than at the present, again at Brooklyn, and again at the present and he decided to open it.

"Oh My God" Tyson said while caressing the necklace "Brook it's beautiful" and indeed it was, it was a white-gold necklace, with a white-gold pendant hanging on it. The pendant were a 'T' and a 'B' entwined. There also were small light and dark blue diamonds on it.

"That means you like it?" Brooklyn asked unsure.

"Brooklyn I don't like it…" Tyson said.

"oh" Brooklyn said feeling sad.

"I love it!" Tyson yelled "can you put it on?"

Brooklyn nodded feeling happy again "put your hair up" he said to Tyson and did the necklace on Tyson neck. Tyson adjusted the necklace so it was hanging perfect.

He threw himself in Brooklyn's arms. Brooklyn gave a soft smile and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you like it" Brooklyn whispered while holding Tyson tightly.

Tyson gave a small nod and stayed clinging to Brooklyn like his life depended from it.

"I love you with my heart, my soul and you're my life, my everything" Tyson whispered.

"I love you too also with my heart and my soul. Ty you're my life, the air I breath in. My everything, without you there is no me. So please never leave me" Brooklyn whispered.

"I'll never leave you I'd die from pain if I would leave you" Tyson said "Promise me you'll never leave me as well?"

"I won't, never" Brooklyn said.

"Good" Tyson smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loved it, liked it, didn't like it, hated it…

Please review!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
Please puppydog eyes


End file.
